Hawaii
by icarlyfreak
Summary: When Freddie wins a trip to Hawaii run by his future college, Sam isn't thrilled. Carly comes to the conlcusion that Sam has feelings for Freddie. Somehow the trip for just one turns into a trip for two. SEDDIE.  iOMG never happened here.


**Hawaii by icarlyfreak. (Me.)**

* * *

><p>Sam was sitting on the couch in Carly's living room. Carly and Spencer weren't even home. They had just left for Yakima, but that didn't stop Sam from picking the lock and eating their food.<p>

Freddie knocked and walked in the apartment with a paper in his hand. He expected to see Carly and Spencer getting ready to leave. Instead, he only saw Sam and the apartment was quiet. The only sound was coming from the television.

"Did Carly and Spencer already leave?" Freddie asked, confused.

Sam simply nodded. "Yep. At, like, nine this morning."

"I thought they were leaving at noon time."

"Clearly they changed their minds," Sam said, sounding annoyed.

"Well, I'll have to tell Carly on Monday then," Freddie said looking at the paper in his hand.

"Tell Carly what?" Sam wondered aloud. She picked up the remote and turned off the TV as Freddie sat down beside her with a grin.

Freddie handed Sam the paper. It was a printed out email. Sam started reading it. She slowly lifted her head up. "Is this... Is this what I think it is?"

Freddie smiled and nodded proudly. "I won the trip to Hawaii."

Sam folded the email and forced a smile. "So I'm guessing you're gonna go?"

"Probably. I mean, it will be amazing to go to Hawaii. Then again, if I leave we wont be able to do iCarly for two weeks. You and Carly need me. I mean, there'd be no iCarly without someone behind a camera," he explained with a sigh. "This is a once in a lifetime thing, you know? I mean, I will never get an opportunity like this ever again. And if I don't go, I'll just be stuck here wishing I had gone. What do you think? Stay or go?"

Sam pursed her lips. "At this point, I really don't think it matters what I think," she said bitterly, handing him the paper. She stood up and walked swiftly out of the apartment, slamming the door, making Freddie flinch.

...

"How was Yakima?" Freddie asked Carly as she took some books out of her locker on Monday morning.

"It was the same as always. Boring and weird. I'm just glad to be back in Seattle," she smiled.

Sam walked over, half-asleep. She was going to get a text book out of her locker, but she saw Freddie, froze for a second, and then walked off the way she first came.

Carly watched her go in curiosity.

"What was that all about?" Carly asked.

Freddie groaned and leaned against Sam's locker. "I got the email saying I won the trip to Hawaii and when I showed it to Sam, she got all pissed and stormed off."

"Well did you ask her to come with you? Tell her you'd miss her? Look deeply into her eyes?"

"No," Freddie replied. "Why would I do that?"

Carly rolled her eyes. "Well, obviously she's got feelings for you," she said as the bell rang. She immediately marched off to class.

Freddie stood there limp and a little numb.

...

Everyone in Ridgeway was walking to their final class of the day. Freddie stood beside a janitors closet, knowing Sam would walk by to get to history. She did just that, but Freddie grabbed her arm and yanked her into the janitors closet.

Her first instinct was to simply defend herself, so she kneed Freddie where it hurts. He fell to the floor in complete pain.

Sam was shocked to see that Freddie pulled her in a closet. "Freddie?"

He took a deep breath and spoke in a low voice. "Yeah. Hello to you too. Oh and by the way, I'm not going to Hawaii. I-"

"What? You can't just _not_ go to Hawaii," she exclaimed, helping him up. "I mean, it's _Hawaii_. It's supposed to be like everyone's dream vacation and you have a chance to go this summer. You are being unbelievable. So you'd give up a whole vacation where the flights and the hotel will be paid for you just to stay and do iCarly? iCarly is going to end soon anyway. And you wrote a whole five page essay for this contest. You worked hard and you're just going to throw that all away. The college you're going to in the fall wouldn't like that too much. They obviously liked your essay the best, so-"

"Sam," Freddie interupted. "You didn't let me finish. I'm not going to Hawaii _without_ _you_."

Sam's heart almost stopped for a second. "Wha-What? You're joking."

"I'm not joking one bit. Look, Carly said something to me about you and I-"

"What did she say?"

"I was getting to that. Anyway," he began, "she said that you have feelings for me. I believe that sounds crazy, but is she wrong or right?"

Sam awkwardly glanced to the side and mumbled, "She's right." Then her eyes locked with Freddie's.

"Sam, how come you never told me you have feelings for me?"

Sam almost laughed at that question. "What did you expect me to say? Be like 'Hey, Fredward, I know I seem to hate you and I constantly beat you up, but I really like you even though you don't like me.' I can't just say that. I like you a lot and I never told you because I'm too scared to be rejected by you. How would I feel if I got rejected by a nerd?"

Freddie was speechless. "I... uh... and... we... um..."

Sam rolled her eyes. "This was the exact reason I didn't want you to ever know. It was supposed to stay a secret. I don't even know how Carly figured it out."

"Um... you... and... uh... I..." Freddie finally stopped trying to talk. Sam liked him, and it would certainly take a while to get used to. But the real reason he was stuttering was because he somehow realized he felt something towards Sam. He never even considered liking Sam until now. And, now that he thinks of it, he likes her a lot. She's funny, creative, smart, and beautiful.

Freddie took a step forward, getting much closer to Sam. He put her face in his hands in one smooth motion, leaving Sam absoluetly stunned. He slowly leaned forward and Sam knew what was coming. Their lips touched gently and Sam couldn't help but close her eyes. Was this really happening? Was Freddie really kissing her?

She knew she couldn't be dreaming. This felt too real.

Freddie pulled away and Sam was the first to speak.

"If you just kissed me out of sympathy, I'll seriously injure you."

He smirked. His lips lingered in front of hers. "Sam, I'm a lot smarter than that. I guess me kissing you was just my way of saying I like you too. And please come to Hawaii with me."

"Are you allowed to bring someone?"

"Yeah, I checked the rules. It's fine to bring only one extra person. You'll be turning eighteen in two weeks. The trip is in four weeks. It all works out well," he said, smirking. "And our first date can be on Friday. How's that sound?"

"_Date_?"

"Yeah. You like me. I like you. Usually when that happens people go on dates... Or am I just being to forward?"

Sam shrugged. "This just seems too good to be true. I mean, I thought you would gently let me down and then we'd hopefully forget about this."

"Nope. We're now boyfriend and girlfriend," Freddie said with a big smile on his face.

A smile then suddenly formed on Sam's face. "Then Friday sounds great."

She leaned forward slightly and gave Freddie a short and passionate kiss. When she pulled away, she said, "You're gonna be late for class. We can talk later, okay?"

He nodded. "Alright. And I'll make sure to ask for just one bed in our hotel room."

"Don't push your luck."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this isn't that good and I apologize. It's rather OOC and rushed.<strong>

**I got the idea when watching Grey's Anatomy last night...**


End file.
